


An odd pair

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: They may be an unlikely duo, but love is very strange.





	An odd pair

Our story starts in Hogwarts' Great Hall where Filch is secretly meeting his partner Kreacher.

Kreacher sneered. "You called?"

Filch whispered, "I need you to be here for me."

Kreacher said, "I'll always be here for you, even if it's behind my master's back."

Filch smirked. "Damn Harry Potter, I need you more than he ever will."

Kreacher smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Filch beamed, "It was a compliment."

Kreacher asked, "Any particular reason for wanting me here?"

Filch grinned. "Not really, I just wanted you to come as quickly as you could."

Kreacher stated, "As cunning as ever, my dear Argus."


End file.
